


Out of the Ashes

by AbsintheMadness



Series: Everything He Wanted [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Compulsion, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death by Immolation, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, M/M, Norted!Roxas, Roxas Uses His Body for Persuasion, Saix is Just a Side Character, Sex on the Ashes of a Corpse, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness
Summary: A continuation of Norted!Roxas. Told in bits and pieces.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Everything He Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964503
Kudos: 5





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are there for a reason. We're not screwing around. You have been warned.
> 
> This is a continuing piece for the Norted!Roxas AU.

Delicate arms wrapped around Axel’s neck as Roxas dropped into his lap. The papers Axel had been looking over crumpled between them. 

"What are you doing?" Roxas’s voice was soft as he leaned in peppering Axel’s neck with kisses. Axel’s chest gave a squeeze. The moments where Roxas was still himself—his old self—were few and far between. 

"Just catching up on some boring mission paperwork." He set the papers aside and curled his arms around Roxas’s waist, pulling him closer. "Nothing too interesting, Rox. Were you bored?" 

Roxas wiggled back in his embrace, one hand coming up to tug at the zipper of his coat. "I missed you." 

"You’ve been sitting ten feet away in front of the fire." Axel chuckled, ruffling a hand through Roxas’s hair. 

"And you’ve been doing paperwork and not paying attention to me." A pouty face looked up. "You said forever, Axel." 

"Right, forever." The breath caught in Axel’s throat at the word. "I promised." 

"You said you'd do anything for me." He slid the zipper of Axel’s coat down, slipping his hand beneath the material, pressing a palm to the place where Axel’s heart should rest, the place that throbbed when gold eyes were staring in such a cold way.

"Well, what do you want, Rox?" 

Roxas shoved the leather from Axel's shoulders, baring skin which he immediately leaned into. "You." 

"But we just got out of bed an hour ago." 

It was the wrong thing to say. Roxas’s eyes narrowed. The arms that had draped over Axel’s bare shoulders curled into fists, nails briefly scraping sharp across his skin. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, Roxas. I swear I do. It’s just…" he trailed off, throwing his head back with a throaty moan as Roxas’s hand slid lower under the thick leather of his coat. The heel of Roxas's hand rubbed against his pants. "Fuck it." It was very hard to say no to Roxas when he was being touched in such a way. 

Roxas’s legs wrapped around his waist when he slid forward and it was easy enough to lift the small body when he stood. "Why do you always wear your coat, Axel?" 

"I guess I'm just more comfortable in it." Axel nuzzled his face into Roxas’s skin, still warm from where he'd been sitting in front of the fire. Axel had thrown on pants and his coat before going to work on his paperwork, but Roxas had sat in front of the fireplace, naked as he read, leaving Axel to be a little more than distracted by the patterns of bruising and scratches all over Roxas’s skin. 

Even now, Roxas’s nails were scraping across the skin of Axel’s back, lips pressed into his neck before teeth bit down, pulling his skin towards a warm mouth that latched on, sucking and licking. 

His fingers tightened their grip on Roxas’s ass, squeezing it before he dumped the boy on the bed. He shrugged the rest of the way out of his coat as admired the figure laid out in front of him. The image of Roxas on his bed nights before with a hand around his cock as he begged for Axel had barely drifted into his mind before it was playing out in front of him. 

Roxas’s legs spread wide, feet braced on the bed as he rocked his hips up into his hand. "Axel?" 

"How do you do that?" 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Roxas glanced down at his hand before looking back up at Axel. "Don't you like this?" 

"I do. Just how do you read my mind like that?" 

"I'm not." Roxas threw his head back with a groan. "I know you, Axel. I know what you want, what you desire. I know everything you need." 

"But what do _you_ want, Roxas? What do _you_ need?" 

"What does it matter what I want? _You_ wanted me back. _You_ wanted to keep me, so here I am."

"But what about your thoughts? Your feelings?" Axel’s hands went through his hair, tugging it in frustration. 

"We're nobodies, Axel. We don't have feelings." Roxas’s voice was empty of emotion until his head tipped back again, a moan of Axel’s name spilling over. "Can we please stop talking?"

"I just want to know what you want." 

Roxas stared up at him through heavily lidded eyes. "I want you to stop talking about feelings and fuck me, Axel. Now!" The last word came out from a deep voice that wasn't Roxas’s in the slightest. 

Axel’s hands started to move on their own, reaching down to slide his pants off and then join Roxas on the bed. 

* * *

Axel wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. Their fucking had escalated into violent levels. He'd left dozens of marks across Roxas’s skin as he tried to find some semblance of control, or maybe it was some kind of revenge. Though, if he'd thought himself bad, Roxas was utterly terrifying, nails digging into Axel's skin as he would sit astride Axel, fucking himself like it was the last night they'd be together. 

"Axel." Roxas’s voice was a growl, deep and familiar, in all the wrong ways. "Look at me." His small hand gripped Axel’s chin, yanking his face down from where he'd been staring up at the ceiling. Axel stared into gold eyes, fighting every urge to look away. He knew what would happen if he did. 

Roxas had slowly moved from sounding hurt and crying to glaring, sometimes shouting. And just the previous night, it hit a peak when Axel had looked away, when he'd taken just a moment too long to say 'I love you,' small hands had curled around his throat and Roxas had put his weight behind them as he continued to rock himself down on Axel. He'd left them there, gold eyes burning until Axel wheezed the phrase out. 

His fingers had dug deep into Roxas’s hips that night, and Axel wore a collar of two handprints the next morning. 

"Axel," Roxas’s voice was a little more normal, a little softer. The grip on his jaw loosened and Roxas’s hand stroked his cheek. "Do you still love me?" 

Axel didn't hesitate that night. "I do love you, Roxas." His hands rested on Roxas’s slim waist, helping him, pulling his small frame down hard onto his cock. The harder he fucked Roxas, the quicker those eyes would look away. 

Roxas’s head tipped back on a long moan. "Harder, Axel. More." 

Nails scraped across Axel's chest, sending lances of pain through him when they dragged over welts left from previous nights. His skin was oozing blood from where Roxas had scratched away the scabs. But nothing, not even the pain, could touch how good Roxas felt when wrapped around his cock. 

"More," Roxas demanded again, a hint of what almost felt like power seeping into the unnaturally deep tone. He breathed out a sigh, and then Axel's name on a soft whine. Roxas leaned forward, throwing his arms around Axel's neck, letting Axel's cock slip out as he rolled them over with a surprising amount of strength. 

Roxas kept rolling, sticking his ass up into the air. Axel hesitated, staring down at the patchwork of bruising over the curves and down the back of Roxas’s thighs. 

"Axel? What's wrong?" Roxas’s voice had gone soft, back to what Axel remembered. "Don't you love me? Don't you want to fuck me?" 

Hearing those words from that voice made him shudder. But still, it wasn't enough to kill the lust and Axel gripped at Roxas’s hips, rocking forward, back into a petite body, trying not to wince when Roxas let out a long, almost pained whine. 

He rocked hard into Roxas, the soft whimpers and moans driving him on, Roxas's words encouraging him.

"Axel, hurt me." That bit of power snuck back into his voice and Axel leaned forward, draping himself over Roxas, fighting against his hands that twitched where they gripped to small hips. He pressed kisses down Roxas’s bowed spine before the compulsion won. His hands came out and raked long thin lines down Roxas’s back over and over as his hips continued to move as Roxas rocked himself back. He tried to ignore the sounds of pain mingling with pleasure spilling from Roxas. He didn't want to hurt Roxas in such a way, but if he stopped, Roxas would only get angry. 

Only when Roxas finally hissed out "Love me," could he let his hands move on their own accord. 

He returned to kissing Roxas’s back, ignoring the droplets of blood that clung from Roxas’s skin to his lips, ignoring the bruised skin he traced fingers over. 

He shifted, letting one hand slide around Roxas’s waist to wrap around his cock, to stroke along with his thrusts. Axel watched tiny fingers twist into the pillowcase. 

It was how Axel’s name became a plead, the way Roxas’s voice went soft when he whispered ‘I love you,’ how he rocked himself back onto Axel’s cock with quiet moans, it was all the little things that told him golden eyes be damned, the boy beneath him was still his Roxas. 

But when Roxas was lying in his arms, their limbs so twined together that it would be impossible to pull free without waking the boy, Axel laid awake. He could still hear Roxas’s voice.

“Thank you, Axel.”

“For what?”

Roxas’s golden eyes went thoughtful for a moment before he smiled up at Axel, reaching out and stroking his cheek. “For saving me.” 

Axel’s phantom heart broke all over again. A voice in his head screamed, 'this is all your fault,' but he ignored it, holding Roxas close. As much as it hurt he knew he'd do it a thousand times over to keep the boy in his arms. He would always be there to save Roxas. 

* * *

It hurt. Why did it always hurt? It was everything he'd wanted. For Roxas to be with him, to never leave him again. 

The face, the hair, the body, they were all the same. All still the Roxas he knew and maybe even had loved. If a Nobody could love. 

But golden eyes burned, staring at him as Roxas moved against him. 

Axel missed the blue, the warmth he used to see, the depth. Gold was cold, calculating. It was constantly reading his thoughts. 

And even now, with their bodies rocking together, with Roxas’s lips pressing to his, his thoughts were known. Roxas felt tense, angry beneath him. 

But Axel was the one to break the kiss, resting his forehead to Roxas’s. His movements slowed and came to a stop. 

"What's wrong, Axel?" 

The voice was all wrong. It was deeper, just barely gravely. 

The voice, the eyes, the way that Roxas would sometimes behave. All wrong. 

"I didn't want this." The words spilled out before he could hope to catch them. Shoulders stiffened as he squeezed his eyes shut. The body below him froze. He braced for the harsh words. The fists. The fury. 

And when it didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes and met gold, sad and hurt. 

"I thought you wanted me." Roxas's arms curled around his neck, holding tight. "You brought me home, and now you don't want me?" 

"No, Roxas. I want you. I love you."

"Then why say something like that?" Anger bubbled up, deepening Roxas's voice, making it sound rough and aged. "Is there something wrong with me?" 

"I just wanted to keep Roxas. Not this half… fully possessed shell." 

"Well then," Roxas smiled up at him, grin dark and twisted. His arms slid from Axel’s neck. "If that's how you feel. I'll go."

"No!" Axel shouted, collapsing down onto Roxas as if to pin him there so he couldn't leave. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then tell me how you really feel. Do you want me or should I go?" 

"Stay, please." Sheer desperation seeped into Axel’s voice. He pushed himself back up to look, to force himself to stare into golden eyes. "I can't do this, can't be in this place without you. I need you, Rox." 

"Good," Roxas’s hands twisted into his hair. "Because you have me. Remember, this is what _you_ wanted. Forever." 

* * *

On missions, Roxas’s gold eyes would smile up at Axel when they were idle. But in battle, Roxas became fierce, feral, tearing into groups of creatures in a whirlwind of keyblades. 

Axel stepped back at first, simply unleashing Roxas on their adversaries. He became more of an assassin than Axel had ever been. 

But, Roxas’s touch was gentle on Axel’s arm, fingers curling into the bruises under his coat. But he didn't dig in. He caressed the leather of Axel’s coat. "Why aren't you fighting?" 

"Well, you seem to be handling things just fine?" 

Roxas pulled them to a stop, darting out in front. He reached up to pull Axel's face down, forcing him to stare into gold eyes. Roxas’s hands stroked along his jaw, fingers traced across the marks under his eyes.

"But Axel," he breathed. "I want to watch them burn." 

And so on the next leg of the mission, he found himself pushed out front, into a hoard of creatures. He didn't even bother to summon his chakrams at first. He threw out his arms, letting the fire flare up around him in a column of death. It felt good. His chakrams flared to life and he easily took care of the remaining few creatures. 

When he turned back, Roxas was standing to the side scuffing the toe of his shoe in the ashes. Golden eyes stared over at Axel in wonder. "You're beautiful." 

Grey kicked up around Roxas’s feet as he strode across the square. His hands came up to Axel's jaw, cupping it and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Something felt like it snapped in his chest and Axel wondered if he could taste ash on Roxas’s tongue. 

That night was different as well. 

Roxas caught his hands before he could unzip his coat. "I’m so proud of you. You were so amazing today." His hand came up, tracing across Axel’s cheek, cradling his jaw. Axel found himself leaning into the soft touch. “So perfect.” Roxas's voice was gentle as he slid down zippers, parting Axel’s coat and then his own. They fell to the floor in twin pools of black. “I love seeing you in action.” 

Axel watched in awe as Roxas slid his pants off, leaving him standing naked in the middle of the room. His hands fumbled over the button of his own pants until Roxas caught his hands. He hooked an arm around Axel’s neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear, “I love knowing that you’ll protect me.” 

“Of course, Rox. I’ll always be there for you.” Axel hadn’t meant to say those words in the slightest, but the way Roxas smiled up at him… it had been the right thing to say for once. His pants were slid off, small hands curling around his hips and pulling him towards the bed. 

"Forever?" Almost timid eyes looked up at him as Roxas sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Forever." It felt strange how there was no accompanying throb in his chest. But Roxas was smiling at him. And that was all that mattered.

“Good. Will you love me now, Axel?” Roxas laid on his bed, tan skin standing out so beautifully against the white sheets. He was a picture of perfection with his blonde hair and golden eyes. 

And as Axel laid on the bed next to him, he wanted nothing more than to keep Roxas safe, no matter what it took. If it meant incinerating a few heartless to make Roxas look at Axel like he was a God, then it was an easy enough price to pay. 

But would it always be enough?

* * *

"For goodness sake, Axel. I know we're just Nobodies, but you could have _some_ decorum." Saïx was staring at Axel’s neck with a look of disgust. He turned to Roxas next as he stared blankly into the distance. "And I know you like the boy, and I'm aware he's basically a puppet for you, but do you have to damage him so badly? Honestly, I expected you to treat your toys a little better."

Axel heard the snarl first and lunged for Roxas, latching onto his arms, holding him back. Roxas fought wildly against him, keyblades springing up in his hands. 

"Roxas, come on. Stop it. That's Saïx you're trying to attack."

Saïx watched Axel wrestle with Roxas for a minute before he laughed. "Maybe not just a puppet then. Axel, I'm going to need you to get your pet under control." 

Axel tried to ignore Saïx, tried to pull Roxas away as he still fought with fury.

"I'd hate for us to have to put him down," Saïx chuckled as he turned and walked away. 

Axel froze, anger coursing through his veins. He watched a black coat retreating down the hall. He could feel his fire just beneath the surface and wanted nothing more than to send the man up in flames. 

Roxas froze in his arms at the thought and Axel caught the barest whisper of "yes, burn them all."

They went out on a mission that afternoon, but not even the slaughter of heartless seemed to touch their anger. Axel kept waiting for Roxas to somehow channel his fire with the brutal way he slashed through the creatures. 

And when they'd gotten surrounded, golden eyes stared up at him in fury as Roxas clutched to his arms. "Burn them all." 

Axel clung to Roxas, placing his back to the chakrams he hurtled into the crowd. Shielding him from the heat as he detonated them in a fiery maelstrom. He tucked Roxas’s face to his chest as the wave of heat washed over them. 

When he let go, Roxas peered around him and Axel watched gold eyes light up, a wide grin spread across his face before he was darting away from Axel. He knelt, scooping up handfuls of ash. "Amazing." He stood, dusting his gloves off. "Perfect." He practically skipped back to Axel, reaching up and grabbing his face. "I love you so much." 

Axel had thought everything would be fine, but upon their return to the castle, they ran across Saïx again. 

"More bruising, Axel? You are aware that fucking your pet _isn't_ a part of your mission, right?" 

"The mission got done, so what's it matter?" He glanced down at Roxas. His face was blank, but Axel could see the clenched fists, "That's all I came to say. I didn't come to listen to you fuss about my personal life. The mission's done. Good night." 

Roxas had already stomped off, so Axel just followed the blond hair back to their room. He trailed after Roxas and was immediately shoved back against the wall the minute he was through the door. 

Roxas glared up at him. "Am I a pet to you? A toy?"

"Of course not, Rox. You're my everything." He reached for the boy in front of him, but quickly found himself pinned by tiny hands with surprising strength. 

A slow smile spread over Roxas’s face. "Forever?"

"Absolutely. I've burned all those heartless for you, remember?" 

"Yes, you have." Roxas’s voice briefly went soft, his body arched into Axel’s. "I want you to burn them all, Axel." He pulled at the zipper on Axel’s coat. 

"Anything for you, Roxas." 

Roxas grabbed the edges of his open coat and pulled him across the room before shoving him down hard onto the bed. 

"They just make me so mad. The way they treat me… as if I'm just a puppet." 

One look from Roxas had Axel stripping out of leather as fast as he could. And once Roxas was naked as well, he crawled across Axel sitting heavily on his chest. 

"I'm not a puppet, am I?" 

There was fury in Roxas’s eyes, but a hint of fear in his voice. 

"You're you, Rox." Axel massaged at his hips. "You're perfect."

"Good. But I just…" Roxas paused, hands trailing up Axel’s chest. "I just want to…" He trailed off, hands wrapping around Axel’s throat. "I want them all gone." His fingertips dug into the bruises on Axel’s neck. Roxas squeezed at his windpipe. Axel couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. "We could destroy them, you know. You and I." He leaned in, kissing along Axel’s jaw, scooting himself down closer to Axel’s cock, which despite the hands around Axel’s throat, was somehow interested in the naked blond in his chest. 

His hands came up grabbing ahold of Roxas’s waist scooting him lower, lifting his small frame up. Roxas reached down between them, fingers curling around Axel’s cock with a tight squeeze. He trailed his hand up, thumbing at the head, coating his thumb in the slick fluid that was leaking at Roxas’s touch. One small hand braced against Axel’s stomach, fingers kneading the muscle beneath them. The other worked Axel’s cock with a slow rhythm, making sure every inch was coated and slick. And then Roxas other hand braced on his stomach and Axel shifted him, lining them up and letting Roxas go. 

Roxas didn't catch himself like he normally did. He sank fast and hard. Axel’s body tried to come up off the bed at the sudden heat that engulfed him. His fingers grasped at hips harder than usual. Roxas threw his head back, already rocking himself down onto Axel’s cock, clawing at his chest. "Burn them all, for me Axel?" 

"Anything," Axel gasped. "Everything." He wanted to watch, wanted his hand around Roxas’s cock instead of Roxas having to do it himself. But he was barely keeping his eyes open. 

"Anyone?" 

Axel cried out when Roxas purposely clenched already tight muscles around his cock. "Anyone," he choked out, trying to arch his hips up from the bed, trying to get deeper into that glorious heat. 

"Saïx?" 

"W-what?" Axel was half lost in the haze of lust, of warmth, of Roxas. He barely registered the name. 

Roxas’s hands shifted, sliding up his chest to wrap around his throat. Every time he slid up on Axel’s cock, his hands would press to Axel’s throat, fingers digging into his windpipe before he'd rock back, settling against him for a moment with a moan. "I want you to burn Saïx. Eventually. It wouldn't be wise to start with him." 

It was beyond hard to think. Axel could feel the pressure building, muscles tightening. It half felt like his body was tingling. Roxas was tight around him, close himself from the feel of it. 

"Promise me when Saïx burns, I'll be there to watch?" Roxas’s voice was a shaky whisper. 

"You'll be by my side. I promise." 

Roxas’s hands tightened around Axel's throat as he unraveled, body rippling around Axel’s cock with a loud cry of his name. A few more uneven thrusts into Roxas’s trembling body and he came, fingertips absentmindedly tracing the bruising along Roxas’s skin. 

He gasped for breath when Roxas’s hands left his throat. 

Roxas pulled away, dropping to lay on the bed, cleaning himself off with the edge of the sheets. "They're all going to burn." He rolled back, tucking himself to Axel’s side. "We'll destroy them all, and it will just be you and me forever." 

It was hard to argue, or go against Roxas when he felt so good. "All we need is each other."

* * *

"And you want me to torch this guy, why?" 

"Because?" Roxas shrugged. "He's not worth keeping around. He'll never be us. And surely if we don't take care of him now, he'll just betray us." Roxas’s eyes narrowed. "Why are you asking? You haven't questioned me in a while."

"Well," Axel hesitated, looking up at the house before them. "Heartless are one thing, but a person?"

"They're nobody. They're in our way. I heard about the way you took out Vexen." He took a step closer, fingers curling around the chains of Axel’s coat. "I heard about the way you sent him up in flames." He brought their lips close together, "I want to watch. I want to see it for myself." 

"Yeah, but Rox—" 

Roxas silenced him with a kiss, throwing his arms around Axel’s neck and arching his body up into Axel’s tall frame. Axel clutched him close, sliding his tongue against the one that had quickly invaded his mouth. The taste of Roxas always made his brain go a little fuzzy. His hands gripped at Roxas’s ass, hauling him up onto his toes, pulling him nearly off the ground. 

Roxas leaned back, breaking the kiss, and grabbing ahold of Axel’s face. "Won't you help me, Axel? Won't you keep me safe?" 

Those words. 

"I will do anything to keep you safe. Show me who I need to take care of, and it will be done."

They slipped into the old house. Roxas slunk ahead and Axel got caught up for a moment in the fluidity of movements that he sometimes forgot the keyblade wielder possessed. The house itself was rundown, with everything covered in a fine layer of dust. 

Roxas led him to what looked like a study. The lone figure in the room had his back turned as he stood, half bent over an antique desk. He looked over at Roxas who nodded, and Axel strolled into the room. 

The heels of his boots clicked across the hardwood floors and the man turned. There was a moment where he just stared before his face lit up in recognition, and then confusion. "Axel? What are you doing here?" He leaned, looking around at Roxas. "You as well?" 

"You can't be trusted anymore." Roxas remained far back, moving slowly back into the hall. "So we're here to remedy that little problem. Axel, if you would." 

"No, wait. Please." 

Axel tilted his head the faintest hint of a smirk spreading as the man groveled.

"Please don't. I can help—" 

Axel brought a hand up. "Goodbye." 

With a snap, most of the room burst into flames. The man lit up, glowing white hot for a second before disintegrating into near dust. Having only received a secondary blast of fire, residual flames crackled across some of the furniture. 

He turned back to Roxas sporting a grin that mirrored the one he was getting. Roxas’s eyes never left him as he stepped into the room, striding across to the ashy remains of the man. 

Roxas bent, stripping off his gloves, and dropping them to the ground, sending up a puff of grey. His hands dragged through the pile of ash. "Beautiful." He knelt then, scooping up handfuls of blocky charcoal—bones?— and fine ash. "You're perfect." He looked up at Axel as the dust filtered through his fingers. "Amazing." 

Axel was proud, happy to have made Roxas smile in such a way. It felt amazing, exhilarating. He felt… alive. Getting rid of whoever Roxas wanted gone would always be worth it. 

Roxas rose, striding over, dust falling with every step from where it had clung to the leather of his jacket. Axel stripped his gloves away, wanting to be able to feel Roxas’s dusty palms. 

The room was quiet save only the crackle of residual flames and their soft breathing. Flames licked up the curtains, across an old table, a bookcase. The dim light flickered, making Roxas’s eyes seem to glow liquid gold as he took Axel’s hands. Ash was chalky between their skin as Roxas pulled him towards the pile. 

"Look, Axel." Roxas swept a hand down towards the remains. "Look at what you've done for me." His ashy hand traced along Axel's jaw, gliding smoothly, leaving a trail of grey. "Look at your beauty." Roxas knelt down among the dust, pulling Axel down with him. 

Axel's knees hit the ground, something crumbling under one with a loud crunch. Roxas held out a piece of charcoal. "They were worthless." His fist wrapped around the chunk and it crumbled with another crunch. "They're not us." He opened his palm, shaking the dust away before placing his black stained palm to Axel's cheek, smudging a line down to his jaw. 

"You're all I need, Rox." Axel's hands rested on Roxas’s thighs. "And if I have to kill a hundred people to be with you. I will." 

"All that matters is us now." Roxas’s palm traced down his neck, fingers wrapped around the zipper of his coat. The grating sound of metal teeth filled the air. Roxas rose on his knees to lean over. One hand rested on Axel's shoulder while the other slid the zipper of his coat lower and lower. 

"I'm so glad you brought me back. I'm glad I was shown a better way." He slid the coat from Axel's shoulders, leaving streaks of grey and black along his pale skin. He leaned back in, pressing long kisses, licking at the ash as he slid the coat free from Axel’s arms. "I can embrace all of you without guilt." 

Axel tipped his head back as Roxas bit and sucked at his neck, adding to his ever growing collection of bruising. "Even my heartless killer side?" 

Roxas grabbed his face, yanking it down. He leaned in until their lips were barely brushing and let out a moan, eyelids fluttering over gold. " _Especially_ your killer side. God, Axel. You're perfect." His breath spilled warm and sweet across Axel’s face. 

Axel's hands shot out, groping for the zipper of Roxas’s coat as their lips crashed together. 

It was quickly flung to the side, landing in a puff of dust. Axel's hands came down, landing in the ash with another crunch of charcoal, and when he ran a hand over Roxas’s chest he left streaks of black and grey. 

Roxas’s tongue invaded his mouth as he crawled into Axel’s lap, wrapping his legs tightly around Axel’s waist. His dusty hands pushed up off the pile and tangled into Axel's hair, yanking his head to the side. He pressed closer, chest to chest, licking into the corners of Axel's mouth. 

To Axel, he tasted of ash, and of Roxas. Of perfection. Of want. His hands groped at Roxas’s ass, ashy skin sliding over the leather of pants. Roxas shuffled against him and two thumps told him that Roxas had kicked his shoes off. He held Roxas close a moment more and then pushed him over. Grey swirled up around them. 

"Fuck…" Roxas squirmed before pushing himself half up, palms sliding over ash and the smooth floor underneath. He twisted and grabbed a bit of charcoal from where he'd laid. He crushed it into his palm and then pressed his hand to Axel’s chest, trailing his hand up and over his shoulder, leaving another long black streak before he hooked his arm around Axel’s neck, pulling him over and laying back down. 

Axel stared down into gorgeous—how had he ever thought otherwise?—golden eyes. His thumb traced along one cheekbone, leaving a streak of black in its wake. "Beautiful. I'm so glad we're together." He shuffled back, fingers going for the button of Roxas’s pants, but getting distracted and rocking his palm across the growing bulge under the leather. 

He loved the way Roxas’s hips rocked up into his touch, how his hands slid across ashy grey, as he let out a high, needy whine. 

"Forever, Axel." Roxas rocked his hips up again to let Axel slide his pants down. Axel leaned in, biting at the offered flesh, sinking teeth into the skin of a tanned thigh. 

Roxas dropped his hips back, pulling Axel’s teeth from his skin with a groan. Another cloud of dust went up and Axel slid his pants the rest of the way off.

Axel leaned back, taking in the sight before him. Roxas was beautiful, naked, and grey smudged, lying amid the ashy remains of a life Axel had cut short to keep him safe. 

He could have stared all day, but Roxas’s hand wrapped around his cock and golden eyes were looking up at him, deep and hazy with lust. He smacked Roxas’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Roxas’s hands trailed up his chest as Axel stroked him, leaving half slick half ashy trails. His legs spread wide around where Axel knelt. His hips rocked up shakily trying to match Axel’s slow strokes. He threw his head back with a loud moan. 

"Axel," His voice fell soft, barely audible above the crackle of the fire. The light dimmed slowly. Axel stuck out a hand and a nearby wardrobe lit up, illuminating them more. Flickering light danced across their bodies. 

Axel leaned away, laughing at Roxas’s whine as he shifted around and slid out of his boots and pants, breathing a sigh of relief as his aching cock was freed. 

When he looked back at Roxas, he was up on his elbows, staring at Axel’s cock hungrily. "Axel," Gold eyes drifted up to stare into his eyes. "I want you."

Axel nearly dove back, hands scrambling across the slick ash. He dusted one hand off the best he could on Roxas’s side before his hand curled around Roxas’s cock again, stroking velvety skin until he was dripping, begging for Axel to fuck him. Until Axel’s hand was slick, leaving dark grey streaks on soft skin. Roxas panted, hands grabbing and digging into Axel’s arms. 

"Axel, please." 

It surprised Axel that Roxas’s voice was still soft, that he still sounded like his old self. He slid his hand from Roxas’s cock, trailing lower until it slipped between soft cheeks. 

Roxas let out a low whine as Axel pressed a finger against muscle. There was a brief pause where Roxas sucked in a sharp breath and then he melted, body opening up. Axel’s finger slid deep and Roxas’s head fell back with a loud 'yes!' 

"More, Axel." Roxas breathed. His hand came up to stroke at his cock, smearing it with grey, darkened by the slick fluid leaking from his head. His movements were lazy, watching Axel through half-lidded eyes. 

Axel rocked into Roxas another moment before sliding in a second finger on his next thrust. Roxas tried to rock his hips up with a moan, but his feet slid across the ashy wood, scattering charcoal with a clattering sound. 

Another hand thrown out for a moment, and an armchair went up in flames. 

"Axel." Golden eyes flickered amber, almost as if they were on fire from within. 

Axel swatted Roxas’s hand from his cock to stroke him until his hand was slick again. He shifted back on his heels, taking in Roxas again as he stroked himself, slicking up his cock. 

Roxas was watching hungrily. His hand almost absentmindedly picked up a bit of charcoal, crushing it over his chest, streaking black up as he ran his hand over skin. Axel watched in fascination as the hand trailed up, dancing over one nipple, across his collarbone, up to his neck, his jaw. He laid back, hands tangling in his hair as he let out a frustrated whine, streaking blond with grey and black. 

Axel chuckled and took mercy on him, sliding his small body closer. It moved easily across the bed of ash. Roxas’s legs came up, hooking over Axel’s hips. 

Axel shifted forward, sliding his cock between Roxas’s cheeks, savoring the way Roxas whimpered. It had been so long since Roxas was this pliant, this needy, and Axel wanted to savor every moment, even if it meant teasing Roxas more than he would normally dare. Roxas shifted, thighs tight on Axel’s waist, until the head of Axel’s cock was pressing against his tight entrance.

Roxas moaned, clutching hard with his thighs before wrapping his legs tighter and pulling Axel deeper. Axel shifted, leaning over, and sliding further into Roxas’s warmth. Tiny fingers dug into the bruises on his arms, and Axel threw his head back with a groan. He leaned in to bite at Roxas’s throat as he threw his head back. He could taste the ash on his tongue, mingling with the sweat and sweet flavor of Roxas. 

"Move, for fuck's sake." Roxas’s voice slipped into deep tones. But it was back to normal the next time he moaned, hips shallowly rocking up. 

Axel drew back slowly, silently so he could hear the sound that came from deep within Roxas’s chest. He moved with a rhythm, slowly drawing almost out of Roxas’s body, before slamming his hips forward, ramming against the small frame beneath him. Every few sets of thrusts he'd have to pause and grab a hold of one hip and slide Roxas back to him as his body slid across ash.

Roxas’s back arched as he rolled his hips onto Axel. His hands scrambled in the ash, clutching to bits of charcoal until they were dust. Then, his hands curled around Axel’s biceps, leaving two perfect black handprints when he moved them away. 

Axel dropped to his elbows, wanting to be closer to Roxas’s face, to hear the soft sounds coming from bruised lips. Roxas’s hands were immediately on his back, nails tearing into old wounds. He stretched up, cranking his neck to press long kisses, sharp sucks, and heavy bites to Axel’s throat. 

Axel had traded his collar of bruised handprints to a collar of bite and scratch marks. But he couldn't be bothered to give a damn when he was wrapped up in Roxas. 

He hauled Roxas close, grabbing his legs, and draping them over his shoulders. They slid down to hug at his arms when he shifted, pausing a moment to watch Roxas's chest heaving beneath him, before thrusting hard and fast into the body beneath him. 

Roxas’s eyes drifted closed. His mouth fell open on a silent moan. His breath came in quick puffs every time Axel’s skin slapped against his. Fingers curled around his forearms. 

"Axel, more. I'm so close." 

Roxas didn't have to tell him, Axel could tell from the tensing of the muscles wrapped around him, from the way that slight frame was trembling in its bed of ash. He pushed back up, shifting a hand between them, streaking Roxas’s other side with grey before taking his cock in hand. 

"Please, more." 

Axel thrust harder, stroked Roxas’s cock faster, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensations. Fire still crackled around them, Roxas was panting beneath him, his hands tight on Axel’s skin. 

"Ax-el." Roxas’s voice broke and he arched up from the ash, come painting his stomach, darkening the streaks of ash wherever it touched. Axel rocked up into pulsing muscles a handful more times before he tipped over, spilling into Roxas’s shuddering body, making him moan that much louder. His arms shook as he kept moving his hips, riding out the wave of sheer ecstasy until his arms gave out and he crashed down onto Roxas with a thump and an almost squelch sound. Roxas gasped for breath, flailing fists at his shoulders until he rolled off. Axel collapsed back, kicking up another cloud of ash. He could feel the dust clinging to the blood on his back when he shifted. 

Roxas rolled over, half draping himself over Axel’s chest, tracing designs in the grey on his skin as he smiled up at Axel, golden eyes glowing in the firelight. 

"You're perfect. Protecting me forever. Right?" 

"Forever, Roxas."

"Thank you." Roxas rested his head on Axel’s shoulder. "I love you, Axel." 

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas’s shoulders, hugging him close. "I love you too, Roxas."


End file.
